The Dimensional Crisis
by Numeralcross3
Summary: a Lone superhuman's dimension is in danger! He finds himself on a quest in search of powerful beings that can help him save the multi-verse and defeat a terrifying evil.


**The Dimensional Crisis**

 **Story by Numeralcross3/Numi Undertale by Toby Fox Sonic the Hedgehog by Sega**

 **Chapter One-the deal**

Today was a nice day, the wind blowing, sun shining, birds chirping, and peaceful things like that, and then suddenly a big black hole appears over a city. A strange humanoid figure descends from the black hole; the figure had spikey hair, sharp teeth, and had a half white/ half black energy surrounding him. The figure said in an evil voice, "This dimension looks peaceful; let's fix that. I am one who terrorizes all dimensions in this "so called" multiverse". Within seconds the humanoid raises his hand now holding a flashing black and white energy orb. With a swing of his arm he sends the orb flying into a nearby building causing debris to go everywhere. Panic immediately spread throughout the streets. Out of nowhere a teenage boy appeared. He yells out, "Stop!" The humanoid figure turns to the teen and asks "Who are you supposed to be?" The teenage boy confidently says, "I'm Numi and I am here to STOP you!" Chuckling wickedly, the figure replied, "How do you plan on doing that? Why would you think you could stop the Superior Darkon? You are nothing but a mere human!" Numi reaches into his left pocket and brings out a strange blue gem. Darkon gasps as he notices the blue gem. He has seen gems of this sort before and knows they carry great power. Wanting to know the strength of Numi's gem and powers; Darkon has an idea. Darkon tells Numi that he will leave the dimensions alone if Numi defeats him in an epic battle. Darkon gives Numi 3 hours to gather some allies to fight with him and meet Darkon in the middle of the multiverse. Numi accepts this challenge. Darkon turns around, opens a dark portal, and leaves to start preparing for battle. Numi then takes his blue gem and opens a different portal to begin his quest to find the best fighters. Numi then arrives to some underground ruins with purple brick walls. As he walks down the ruin halls he goes through an entrance, he can see sunlight peeking through the ceiling. Where the sunlight meets the ground there is a small bed of flowers. One flower stands out more than the others. It is bigger and has bright yellow petals similar to a sunflower. Numi steps closer to the flower and notices it has eyes and a mouth. The flower looks up at Numi and snarls, "Who are you!?" Numi looks at him in silence for a few seconds and says, "I'm Numi. I am sensing something about you; something that's needing to come out." The flower responds, "Like what?" Numi says, "The part of you that wants to be free, Flowey." Shocked the Flower asked, "How do you know my name?" Numi responds, "It's a long story but what you need to know is our dimensions are in danger." Flowey stares at Numi for a second sizing him up and scoffs "It's not my problem! Go away you pathetic human!" Numi knowing Flowey's history and his powers and capabilities; he decides to manipulate Flowey into helping him. He tells him that he will give him souls to help him become a God once more. Flowey again looks at him surprised of what Numi knows. Flowey wants to become a God again so badly he will do anything to get that power back. Flowey considering helping Numi asks, "Are you really willing to sacrifice a lot of souls to give me my power back?" Numi nods yes but tells him he needs to close his eyes. Flowey is suspicious and asks "why?" Numi tells him to go ahead and close his eyes. As Flowey slowly closes his eyes Numi brings out his hand which is glowing with blue energy. Suddenly a flash of blue light filled the ruins. Numi tells him "open your eyes and look at yourself, _Asriel._ " As he opens his eyes he sees that he has been restored to his real monster form, he is a goat monster with paws for hands and feet, and a green shirt with yellow stripes on it and black pants. Tears begin to fill his eyes and Asriel says as he's rubbing his eyes " Thank you for saving me." Then Numi says no problem buddy. Asriel then asks Numi why he agreed to take souls away. Numi explains that he did that to trick Asriel's evil form, Flowey, to cooperate with him enabling Numi to restore Asriel to his original form. Numi tells Asriel that he doesn't need to gather souls for him that he has the power to restore Asriel's Godlike powers as well. Numi then explains that he has to gather enough Allies in 3 hours to defeat the terrorizer of dimensions. He asks Asriel if he would be willing to join him because Numi restored his powers. Asriel thinks for a moment and responds, "sure, but I must see my parents after this battle is done." Numi promises Asriel that he will see his parents again. "One more question, how did you restore me to my original form?" Asriel asks. Numi then reaches into his left pocket and shows the glowing blue gem. "With this." Numi said. Asriel having never seen such a thing before asked Numi what it was. Numi explained that it is a mystical blue gem and the details of its powers would have to wait. Numi looks at Asriel and asks him if he knows of anyone that could help them in defeating Darkon. Asriel says that he knows a former leader of the royal guard. She is a monster and her name is Undyne. He continues that she won't be easy to find since all monsters have been freed from the underground and are scattered living on the surface. While they were discussing on how to find Undyne, Numi thought of a few others that he would like to have join them in this mighty battle.

 **Chapter 2-The Gathering Of Allies part 1**

After sitting and thinking of who would be the most worthy people to help fight in this battle; Numi suddenly remembers hearing about Sans and Papyrus; The Skeleton brothers. As they continue in the underground, Asriel listens to Numi's idea of recruiting the Skeleton brothers. Asriel asks him how they will get to the surface and where they will start to look for Sans and Papyrus. Numi then lets Asriel know that he can create portals to where he wants to go. "Great!" Asriel exclaims. Numi raises up his hand which starts to glow with blue energy and a portal opens. "Here we go." Numi says. They both walk through the portal. As they step out Asriel sees they have arrived in an area filled with houses of many sizes. He realizes they have stepped onto the surface. "This is amazing! It's been a long time since I've been up here." "It must feel strange after all of this time" Numi said.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think the Skeleton Brothers could be in the neighborhood?" "I know just how to find out." Numi replied. Numi then grasps the gem and asks, "What is the location of Sans and Papyrus. The gem glows and Numi looks as if a light bulb went off in his mind and he suddenly knows where they are. Numi points to the left at a cabin and says, "They are over there." Numi and Asriel walk up to the door and knock. A tall skeleton dressed with a red scarf, a white T-shirt, black shorts with a red strip at the waist, and red boots opens the door. It is Papyrus. "Hello, human!" Then he looks at Asriel and says "who are you?" "I'm Numi and this is Asriel" Numi glances over at a nervous Asriel then looks back at Papayrus and says "Is Sans home?" Papyrus sarcastically replies "Of course, he's lying on our couch as usual." Numi sees a skeleton shorter than papyrus on the couch. The skeleton was wearing a black shirt, blue shorts and black slippers. Numi says "ok I need to talk to you guys about something that's very important" hearing this Sans looks at his brother then they both look at Numi. Sans moves off the couch and walks towards the door then says "ok what's up kid?" Sans notices Asriel standing right beside Numi; Sans gets surprised and says "This kid looks kind of like King Asgore don't ya think bro?" "Come to think of it yes he does! But without the horns or beard" Papyrus replied. Numi reminds them they are needed for something important. He tells them to meet in the middle of their neighborhood in 10 minutes and he says "I will then explain everything that's going on." Papyrus looking for adventure says, "Sure thing we will be there! Come on Sans get ready!" Sans tries to pretend to be sleepy then papyrus yells "Come on Sans I know you are faking!" Sans says "Meh it was worth a shot." "Alright see you guys in 10 minutes" Numi says as he and Asriel walk away from the house. Asriel says "hey Numi are you able to find Undyne with your magic gem?" Numi says "Yes, hang on for a sec" Numi then reaches for the gem in his left pocket and says "show me the location of Undyne." Then the gem uses its energy to give Numi the directions on where Undyne is. Suddenly Numi Knows where Undyne is. then he says "She's over there!" Numi points to a small house. Asriel turns his head in the direction of the house then he says "It's one block away. That's not too far." Numi and Asriel walk towards the house and as they walk they see some workout equipment outside. Asriel says, "That's obviously where Undyne lives." Then Numi says "I agree." They both walk to the door, Numi raises his arm to knock but then Numi looks at Asriel and notices his nervous facial expression. Numi says "what's wrong Asriel?" "It's just that…everyone still thinks I'm gone and…I'm worried she won't forgive me for what I have done in the past…" Asriel replies. Then Numi says, "Hey, don't worry, I definitely know she will forgive you. I'm sure of it even if she found out." Asriel takes a deep breath and says, "ok…I'll try not to worry about it." "Alright" Numi replies then he raises his arm to knock on Undyne's door, he knocks three times. Then someone answers, it's a blue humanoid fish monster with a red ponytail and an eyepatch on its left eye, its Undyne, she opens the door and says "who are you!? Are you friend or foe!? " "Friends! I'm Numi." Numi replies. Undyne Looks at Asriel and says "you have a familiar face. What's your name little guy?" "My name's Asriel." He says. Numi says "I will explain that later on why he looks familiar…um are you busy?" Undyne says "Yeah why? What's going on? Who are you? "I will give you the explanation later, I need your help with something that's very important." Numi replies. "Sorry no can do, I have to do a workout right now." says Undyne. Numi says "But it's really, really important!" "I said no!" Undyne yells. "Please Undyne. We really need your help." Asriel says. Undyne says "*sigh* ok kid…I will do the workout later and help you with this important thing." "Thanks Undyne, We need to meet in the middle of the neighborhood in 10 minutes there we will explain everything." Asriel says. With a grin and a nod from Numi; Asriel knows he did a good job. "Ok, see you in 10 minutes!" Numi says as both him and Asriel turn away and wave. "Ok see you then…" says Undyne as she's closing her door. Meanwhile Numi and Asriel have arrived in the middle of the neighborhood then they sit down on a nearby bench, Asriel says "I hope they come…" "Me to buddy….me to…" Numi says Knowing that there are 2½ hours left until Darkon is ready for battle. While they were sitting and waiting, Asriel notices some monsters and humans looking at him as they walk by. Afterwards Numi notices that Asriel is getting more nervous. To help calm him, Numi puts his hand on Asriel's shoulder and says "It's alright buddy." Asriel grins for a second and says to Numi "There's something I want to tell you…" "Ok." Numi says. Asriel continues "when I said that it was amazing to be on the surface, well… I didn't really mean it, because something bad happened to me a long time ago. I was attacked by humans the first time I came up to the surface… because of that, I lost the life I was living…" "I understand, but that was a long time ago they aren't the same as they were back then… and I already know why you went to the surface…you were trying to do something nice for your sister and the humans didn't even stop and think…" Numi says. Asriel sighs. Numi continues as he is pointing at Asriel's heart "but she's always with you and I bet she believes in you all the way." Asriel looks at him and grins then says "thanks Numi." "No problem Asriel." says Numi. 10 minutes later Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus have arrived. Papyrus says "Undyne!? What are you doing here!?" Undyne says "That's what I wanted to ask you guys! Did this guy ask you to come here too?" "Yep." Sans says. Undyne thinks to herself "Man…this must be more important than I thought." Undyne turns to Numi. "Ok. What's going on!?" Then Numi says "Ok let me give you a short story about what's really happening." Numi explains to them about an upcoming battle with Darkon and why he gathered them together. He then tells them that Asriel is the son of the king and former queen. Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus suddenly get speechless for a moment. Then Undyne says "So…first off! This is the son of king Asgore and Toriel!?" Undyne points at Asriel. "And second you're from another dimension…!?" "Yes" Numi says. "Wow! That is amazing!" Papyrus says. "Wow I guess that's…out of this world." says Sans. "Stop with the puns Sans!" Papyrus yells. Undyne says "hold on! How do we know this isn't some trick!?" Numi stands up and says "would it be a trick if I can do this?" Numi's eyes turn blue then he raises his left arm in the air and shouts "Blue gem blast!" A blue energy beam shoots out of his palm. Everyone in the area went in awe Asriel says "you…didn't tell me you could do that…" "that….was…amazing!" says papyrus. "Wow having that ability must be a…blast!" Both Undyne and papyrus yell "Shut up Sans!" Then Undyne says "Ok I believe you now, uh… I need to get some equipment real quick so…I'll be right back." Undyne turns around then starts jogging away to get to her house. "Splendid! Now people will see how amazing the great Papyrus really is! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus says with glee. Sans starts to feel uncomfortable, He walks over to Numi and quietly says "Uh kid are you sure about this? I mean I really don't want my brother to be involved in this." "It will be fine I promise I got this under control." Says Numi. Then Numi see's Undyne running towards them and she says "Ok guys I'm back and I'm ready, with armor and everything! Are you guys ready!?" "wait a minute I'm not done finding friends to help me." Says Numi. Undyne says "Grr aw man! And I was getting pumped up to. So where are we going to find some other friends?" "Leave that to me. Stand back guys." Numi says. Then he reaches into his left pocket and brings out the blue gem. Next he holds his right hand out and blue energy forms around it then a portal starts appearing in front of him. Everyone but Asriel couldn't believe what they were seeing. Before they walk to the portal Numi turns around and says to them "Oh and where I come from you guys are characters in a story. That's how I know all of you and from the stories I've been hearing, I know you guys have special abilities. Ok lets go!" An exited Papyrus yells "Finally we are going on an adventure!" Sans worrying about Papyrus says "Oh boy…" Undyne says "I hope this gathering friends thing is going to be quick because I'm pumped up for battle." Asriel says "Ok I'm ready to." Then they all walk through the portal and arrive in some forest with tall trees. Numi says "Ok we're here now we just need to find them."

 **Chapter 3-The gathering of allies part 2**

While everyone is looking around at the scenery Numi lets his new team know the next people he intends to recruit. He tells them to be on the lookout for a blue hedgehog. Everyone stops for a moment seeming confused. "Wait what?! A blue hedgehog?" Undyne says. Numi turns around "That blue hedgehog has incredible speed which will aid us in battle. Also, finding him will lead us to the other friends we are looking for." Listening to their leader the group returns to their quest. Within moments of their search Numi hears voices ahead. He spots a group of friends talking to each other. And in the middle he spots the blue hedgehog named Sonic, In the group he also sees a fox with two tails named Tails, a pink hedgehog Amy, and a red achidna named Knuckles. Sonic suddenly turns to see Numi and his friends. "Oh hey what's up? You guys lost?" "No we just happen to be looking for you guys." Numi says. "Ok why?" Knuckles says. Numi takes a deep breath "I'm going give you guys some information" Numi lets them know that he knows them and how he knows them then he tells them the situation with the battle with Darkon. Numi introduces himself and the recruited allies to Sonic and his friends. He tells them they are from different dimensions. Numi is from a dimension different from theirs and from the allies. "That's interesting and amazing." Tails says. "Yet scary. But we can handle that kind of stuff." Amy says as she grabs a big piko hammer off the ground. Sans looks at the hammer then turns to Papyrus, "Hey Papyrus!?" Papyrus points at Sans "Don't you dare Sans!" Papyrus yells. "Heh I'm just kidding bro I can't think of a good pun anyway." Numi turns to Sonic. "Hey, there's someone that I want to talk to; that you may know." "Ok, who?" says Sonic. "A black hedgehog named Shadow." Numi says. "I'm sorry man, I don't know where he is." Sonic replies. Numi then asks Sonic where Shadow likes to be alone. Thinking that was odd he did it and told Numi that If it were him, he'd head up to the mountain. He pointed behind them. It's easy for Sonic because he can dash up the mountain. But the problem is the others can't. Numi smiles at Sonic and says "I can get us all up there quicker with the snap of my finger." Numi reaches into his left pocket and pulls out his gem. The allies smile at each other as Numi stretches out his right arm and a portal opens. Sonic and his friends are in awe of the portal. "He's not as "normal" as he seems." Says Tails. "I agree." Knuckles replies. Numi turns to everyone. "Let's go." Everyone walks through the portal. As the portal opens Numi and his new friends are shocked at what they see. Numi exclaims "I didn't realize the top of the mountain was so dang wide and flat." Numi looks around and sees a figure in the distance. The figure is black and resembles Sonic. As the allies walk closer they could see the figure more clearly. There before them stood a black hedgehog with red stripes on his black quills. "Hey you're Shadow right?" Numi yells. The black hedgehog turns to face Numi and asks "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Numi continues. "I have something very important and need your help." "What's in it for me?" Shadow yells. "Well if you help me you could become some kind of famous hero." Numi explains. Shadow looks suspiciously at Numi. "I'm not interested in becoming a hero, so just what kind of help are you asking me for?" Numi explains Darkon and threat on the dimensions. Shadow doesn't believe Numi's story. Numi assures him he speaks the truth and pleads again for his help. Shadow still not wanting to help says "No, now leave me alone." Shadow tiring of Numi's reason for him to help them turns to walk away. Numi reaches and tries to stop him from going and grabs his arm. Without thinking shadow spins around to do a back kick and Numi blocks the kick just as quickly as shadow thrusted it at him. Shadow couldn't believe Numi was able to block his attack. Shadow tries again by spinning and punching but Numi blocks every blow with ease. Becoming exhausting a panting Shadow asks "How are you able to block my blows?" Numi pulls out the blue gem. "This gem enhances my abilities, gives greater strength, speed, and agility. I have proof that what I'm saying is true." Numi's eyes turned as blue as his gem. He looks into Shadows eyes. Shadow is then able to see Darkon and the threats he has made to Numi. Shadow then lets out a heavy sigh and says, "I'll help you but only this once." "ok before we go I need to make one more stop before battle." Numi says. As Numi and Shadow walk towards the friends he notices that they are surprised at what they saw. Asriel said "That was amazing! I didn't know you could move that fast!" Undyne added "You're OP nerd!" "I guess I'm full of surprises." Numi Says with a smile. "Now, let's get going to our last stop; don't worry it will be quick. Hey Tails can you do me a quick favor? There's someone I need you to take care of." "Ok who?" Tails asked. "My last stop is my world and I need someone I can trust to look after my younger brother." Numi says. "I'm honored you asked me. I will do my best not to let you down. You don't have to worry about your brother-You worry about beating Darkon." Tails says "Thanks dude" Numi says with a nod. "Ok next and final stop, my dimension!" As Numi raises his hand to make a portal Sonic looks at Shadow "What's up Shadow long time no see" Shadow glares at Sonic "Hmph! Not long enough." "Still the same old Shadow…" Amy says. Papyrus looks at Shadow "Are you guys brothers?" Shadow chuckles "brothers? Ha! I don't think so." "Watch it pal." Sans says. "Guys there's no need for us to be enemies with each other, we have something to do right now, the portal is open lets go." Numi says. Everyone walks through the portal and arrive at some house. "This is my house." Numi says as he walks towards the door. He knocks on the door then they all here dogs barking in the house. Then A woman in her mid-40s answers the door "Mi…eh Numi!" She stutters "Hi mom" Numi says. "Um… what's going on here" the mom says. "Let me cut to the chase there's someone wanting to destroy us and I'm gathering friends to help me." "Why don't you come in and introduce me to your friends." She says. "Mom I can't, the enemy gave me three hours to gather friends and there's only a half hour left. Where's my bro?" The mom turns around and hollers. "Hey buddy come down here please." A kid walks to the front door and is surprised about what he is seeing. "Wh-Where did you find these guys!?" "well it's a long story bro." Numi says. "This is awesome ha ha!" The brother said with excitement. As Numi points at Tails he says "Tails is looking after you while the rest of us deal with a threat…" "Hello" Tails says. "Hello make yourself at home I am Mrs. Crosston and this is my youngest son Xo Crosston." "Nice to meet you" Tails replies. Numi turns to the others "Ok guys are you ready we have one hour left." Everyone nods in agreement saying that they are ready. "I'm ready for some action!" Undyne exclaims "Hmph lets just get this over with" shadow sighs. As Tails walks towards the house Sonic gives a thumbs up and says "I believe in you buddy!" "Thanks sonic." Tails says. Numi grins "Ok guys stand back." Numi opens another portal "Now for the main event." Numi turns to Asriel "You ready Asriel?" He turns to Numi "Yes, I'm ready" Sans looks at Tails "Take care kid!" Tails Gives Sans a nod. Everyone enters the portal and arrive in an area where the sky has a purplish color with white stars and the ground is black with a grayish tint to it. Everyone is surprised by the sight of this. Numi then sees Darkon in the distance, He glares at the sight of Darkon's Wicked smile.

 **Chapter 4-The battle begins**

"So, you finally made it, and I see you brought your allies!" Darkon says with a evil smile. "In the knick of time too." Numi says. Undyne chuckles a little "Heh it's only him huh piece of cake!" "Hold on Undyne he's up to something I know it. I don't see him with allies what's he up to?" Numi says. Darkon laughs "You're right! I am up to something, to be honest I have some tricks up my sleeve." Just then Darkon hunches over and white energy forms on his left side and black energy forms on the right side. The energy starts to form into two arms on both sides. From there two humanoid figures start emerging from his back one on each side; a white doppelganger on the left and a black one on the right. Everyone is shocked by what they saw. "That is cool…and….gross" Papyrus says. Sans adds "If I had a tongue I would stick it out. I can't even make a pun for it, it's so gross." Darkon chuckles "Lets even this up." Suddenly the white doppelganger spawns three more of itself and the black one summons three as well. Numi's eyes widen then he senses something "I know this energy…its gem energy! Man the darkness in that energy gives me chills." Everyone looks at Numi in shock "whoa wait a minute. He has gem powers as well!?" Sans says "Ok what's happening here!?" Shadow exclaims. Numi smirks "I don't know but it looks like I have to get serious, starting with phase one!" Numi's eyes turn blue then Suddenly blue aura forms around him. Everyone but Darkon is astonished about what they see. Darkon smiles wickedly "Ready when you are Numi!" "You know what!? When I activate my power call me Mysto!" Numi says. Everyone is confused. But Darkon is still smiling "Heh! Mysto huh? It's pretty creative I'll give you that!" Mysto scans the doppelgangers and he turns to his friends "I don't sense any life in them so give them everything you got, go deadly if you have to." Everyone nods in agreement Shadow then says "I'm not the kind of guy who takes orders but I will just this once" Mysto looks at Asriel as he speaks to everyone "I believe in all of you, we got this." He turns around "I'll be the one to take down Darkon." Mysto turns around. "Hey! Are we going to do this or what!? Me and you mono a mono" "It's about time!" Darkon says As he and Mysto start walking towards each other. "Be careful" Amy yells "I will" Numi says The friends and doppelgangers scatter into different groups. Sonic's team vs the white ones and Asriel's team vs the black ones. Undyne steps forward "let's do this!" as Asriel is confronting a doppelganger He says to himself "Now is the time for me to make things right, by helping to save everything!" His eyes start to change, his size increases and he starts to grow horns. "Prepare yourself!" he spawns two swords from his hands then lunges to attack. The doppelganger dodges the sward attack Then tries to attack him with a blast. Asriel sees the blast coming then an energy field appears in front of him. "That's new" he says. Then he realized that not only did Numi/Mysto restore his god powers, he also gave him an upgrade. He feels the energy flowing around him. "This is amazing. Thanks a lot Nu-I mean Mysto!" Asriel spawns an energy cannon over his shoulder and shoots a rapid fire on the doppelganger, it dodges and then gets shot on the arm destroying it. "Yes! W-wait a minute" Asriel sees the copy's arm start to regenerate "*sigh* this may take longer than I thought." As the fight goes on, Undyne summons an energy spear from her left hand and throws it at the copy she's fighting. The copy catches it "darn it" she says. The copy throws it back at her and as she moves to the side it barely misses her "whoa that was close" she then has an idea, she throws another spear and again the copy catches it, she then sprints towards the copy, jumps, does a flip and kicks the spear Into the doppelganger's chest. "it worked!" The copy pulls the spear out of its chest then regenerates. Undyne looks shocked "Aw come on! Well I kind of had a feeling this would happen…" she then jumps over the copy and as she brings her hand out spears shoot up from the ground shredding the copy. "Did that work?" she says. Pieces of the copy start forming back together rebuilding itself "darn it! How much is it going to take!? And I was feeling confident about it to!" she exclaims meanwhile Sans and papyrus see 2 doppelgangers in front of them "Let's do this brother!" Papyrus says "*sigh* alright bro but stay close. I'll get the one on the left you get the one on the right" Sans says. Sans closes his right eye and his left eye(socket) turns blue then summons a dragon skull (gaster blaster) on the top left of him. Papyrus summons multiple orange bones around him. Sans' gaster blaster shoots out a laser at a doppelganger and Papyrus shoots the bones on the other one the 2 doppelgangers were demolished. The skeleton brothers give each other a high five "Nyeh heh heh! We got em brother!" Asriel looks at the bros "it's not as easy as it seems guys they can rebuild themselves!" Asriel exclaims. "Oh…crap" Sans says. Papyrus' excitement turns to fear "oh no not good…" and just like other copies they start regenerating.

As Mysto and Darkon meet face to face Darkon looks at Mysto with an evil sharp toothed smile and says "I've been waiting for some excitement for months I just hope you're no disappointment." Mysto glares at Darkon "Oh trust me I won't be. I've been training for a few weeks so I've gotten pretty strong." "Hmm we'll see." Darkon says. Mysto continues "I'm doing this for the innocent living things you terrorized and destroyed so I WILL defeat you!" Darkon chuckles "Oh those weaklings? I really enjoyed hearing their cries and screams, HA HA HA it's so great!" Mysto clinches his fists with anger "You better shut up you bastard!" Mysto lunges towards Darkon with super speed then swings his arm for a punch, Darkon catches his fist in an instant the whole time never losing his wicked smile. Mysto tries to kick him but Darkon dodges it then punches Mysto in the stomach. Mysto nearly pukes from the impact and holds his stomach for a sec. He then lowers his eyebrows, clinches his teeth then tries to hit Darkon with a barrage of punches But it was no use Darkon was catching every one of his blows. Darkon laughs a little " heh heh this isn't even your full power so why try taking me on in that form?" Mysto smirks "well I just wanted to find out the result of my training" The blue energy surrounding Mysto starts to burst, blinding Darkon Mysto kicks Darkon right in the stomach. He holds his stomach for a few seconds then grins " I have to admit that kinda stung. Allow me to use more of my power!" In an instant Darkon appears right in front of Mysto then Kicks him right in the face. Mysto blocks the rest of his blows As Mysto and Darkon draw back their fists and continue their fighting. We turn to Sonic and his team fighting the white copies. Sonic performs a spin dash (uses a spinning spike ball attack) on a copy destroying the top of it. Sonic looks discouraged "I overheard someone saying that they regenerate." The white copy starts rebuilding itself Sonic frowns "Yep I heard right…" Sonic runs in a circle around the copy making a tornado Sonic smiles "Alright now for my special move!" Sonic jumps, Becomes a spikey ball and shoot out like a rocket at the copy. The copy was nearly destroyed Then it regenerates once more Sonic thinks for a moment "I need to find a way to take it out." Knuckles looks at the doppelganger he's fighting "these guys look creepy but they don't scare me!" Knuckles punches the copy with his spiked gloves and with every blow he puts holes in the copy "Ew… that looks kinda gross." The holes on the copy close up Knuckles' eyes widen "Holy crap that's nuts!" Sonic yells to his team "They regenerate so this may be harder than you think!" "Aw man that's bad" Knuckles says. Knuckles runs towards the copy, in the blink of an eye the copy's fist hits knuckle's face causing knuckles to tumble backwards "OW" Knuckles exclaims As he stands back up. Next is Amy and her copy Amy glares at the doppelganger "So they regenerate huh? This could be hard." Amy smashes the copy to the ground with her giant hammer turning the copy into an energy puddle. "Yuck!" Amy says The copy starts to rebuild itself "oh no you don't!" Amy slams the copy rapidly with her hammer than stops "had…*huff* enough…!? *huff*" The copy rebuilds itself again "grr! I'll take you down somehow!"

Shadow runs towards his doppelganger "Chaos control!" Shadow exclaims. Suddenly time freezes Shadow hits the doppelganger with a barrage of attacks then as time turns normal the doppelganger explodes and rebuilds itself. "This is frustrating! How long is this going to take!?" Shadow exclaims Shadow charges towards the copy again with a desperate amount of blows but it still rebuilds itself. "This is irritating!" Shadow exclaims. Meanwhile Mysto and Darkon are still going blow for blow Mysto keeps getting blown back "Oh…man! I guess I have to go to plan B." Mysto says. Darkon looks at Mysto" which is?" Mysto grins "Phase 2!" suddenly the gem glows and starts bonding on Mysto creating armor Then a faceplate appears on Mysto's face "Alright ready for a real challenge!?" Darkon looks a little surprised "Hmm that's a first, I've never seen an armored form of phase 2." Mysto points at Darkon "That's because this is the positive version of phase 2! Now no more talking and more fighting!" Mysto and Darkon start charging at each other Mysto throws back his fist to punch Darkon's face, Darkon begins to block, "psych!" Mysto says then gives Darkon an uppercut to the stomach then Gives him a flurry of punches and with a powerful kick, Darkon goes flying. Then he recovers And looks at Mysto "agh! Heh I admit I'm surprised and impressed" Mysto sticks his arm out at Darkon "Blue gem blast!" he shouts. Then a blue Energy beam Shoots out of his palm Hitting Darkon. He gets blown back and recovers Darkon starts to hover and flies towards Mysto and hits him in the face with tremendous speed and strength. This causes Mysto to fall to the ground As he gets up he brings his hand out then an energy orb forms over his hand. Mysto yells "Blue gem orb!" Then he rams the orb into Darkon's face Throwing his head back "ARG! Well I guess I have no choice…" Mysto gets confused "Wha-What are you talking about!?" Darkon laughs "HA HA HA I will have to show you my True power!" Mysto is shocked "True power!?" Suddenly An explosion of flashing white and black energy forms around Darkon. Mysto is blinded by the bright energy. When the brightness dies down Mysto is shocked about what he sees "Holy Frick…!" Darkon has become some sort of humanoid dragon, (With no wings) he lets out a roar. The intense roar causes everyone to take notice Mysto looks back at the allies "Don't worry I-I got this!" Dragon Darkon laughs "HA HA HA You are a fool! I am more SUPERIOR than you!" Mysto looks at Darkon "I guess We'll Find out!" Mysto leaps towards Dragon Darkon Then Dragon Darkon Gives Mysto a back slap with ease, Mysto gets blown back "AGH!" Dragon Darkon Shoots a beam from his mouth Hitting Mysto "AAARG" Mysto Quickly stands up Raises his arm strait at Dragon Darkon "Blue gem blast!" The Beam From Mysto's hand hits the Dragon But there was no affect. Mysto is shocked "oh…crap…" Meanwhile (again) Asriel is still fighting a copy, Asriel looks worried "not good…now there's a dragon." The copy starts to attack Asriel and Asriel blocks every blow. The copy then breaks off his block then hits him causing Asriel to stumble. He gets surprised "wow when did it get stronger" Asriel summons a cannon and shoots the copy but it's no use the blast just gets absorbed, Asriel is surprised. The copy then shoots the blast back at Asriel knocking him off his feet. As he falls backwards he changes back to normal then tears fall from his face "I'm s-sorry….everyone…"

Undyne shoots spears at her copy, it only deflects the spears Undyne summons one more spear on her hand then charges towards the copy and tries to stab it then the copy punches her so hard it knocks her out "Cr-crap…"

Sans and Papyrus are fighting their copies Papyrus summons a bone staff "I will take you out!" he starts to run towards one of the copies. "Paps wait!" Sans exclaims. Papyrus swings his staff at the copy then the staff breaks "uh…oh…" Papyrus says. Both The copies start to glow then blasts papyrus with a powerful blast Sans is devastated "PAPYRUS! Grr! I will grind you!" His left socket starts to glow and summons bones all around him, he shoots a barrage of bones at the copies. But every time they hit, they just bounce off and break. Sans then raises his arms and summons another bone over his head but its twice the size of him. "TAKE THIS YOU PIECES OF TRASH!" Then he throws it. A copy raises its hand towards the bone and as soon as the bone hits its hand it breaks in half. Sans is stunned "What the H-" the other copy teleports in front of Sans and gives him a powerful punch to the ribs breaking them and Knocking him out.

Sonic and his doppelganger are also still fighting He spins around the copy trying to see if It gets dizzy but it doesn't work, The copy instantly shoots out a shockwave knocking sonic down "Ow! What was that? Anyway here I come Mr. glow stick!" sonic says Sonic performs another spin dash at the copy but it moves aside and grabs Sonic's leg then slams him to the ground Breaking it. Sonic is out cold.

Knuckles is still fighting his copy Knuckles tries to punch the doppelganger but hitting the copy only felt like hitting a brick wall "Wait what!?" Knuckles says. the copy swings its fist at knuckles and knuckles swings his fist at the copy. Their fists clash. Knuckles fist starts to hurt "Ow what the heck!?" suddenly the copy uppercuts Knuckles knocking him out.

Amy swings her hammer desperately at the copy she's fighting "I'll get you!" She yells. When she finally hits the copy on its head she is shocked to see that it didn't flinch "What!?" she says. The copy brings out its hand and releases a Shockwave knocking her out.

Now its only Shadow vs his doppelganger. Shadow tries to air kick the doppelganger but the doppelganger just catches the attack. The copy throws Shadow then Shadow recovers, he sticks his hands out and shouts "Chaos blast!" An explosive shockwave shoots out of Shadow and hits the copy. But there was no affect. Before Shadow can even flinch The copy gets in front of Shadow in a mere second then hits Shadow with a flurry of punches then gives him a powerful kick to the face making him fall backwards knocking him out.

Meanwhile Mysto is struggling with Dragon Darkon "*huff* *huff* This…isn't good…" Mysto says. "HA HA HA HA You are so stupid thinking that you can defeat me!" Darkon says. Mysto closes his fists "I won't give up! I won't surrender! Because I will save my dimension, and all dimensions in the multiverse!" Darkon chuckles "heh heh heh you are such a fool!" Mysto smirks behind his faceplate "Maybe so, but I still won't give up!" Mysto jumps high in the air and flies straight towards Darkon so fast it's like a missile. Mysto swings his fist at Darkon but when Mysto's fist hits Darkon he then finds out that it didn't affect Darkon. Darkon grabs Mysto's forearm and throws Mysto upwards Then Darkon flies towards Mysto and slams him to the ground destroying it. Darkon grabs Mysto by the face and shoves him further into the ground, Darkon moves his hand to Mysto's throat and grabs it. Then he lifts Mysto up "You could have been more powerful if you just gave in to the darkness, you would have gotten everything you wanted, you could have been as Superior as I am. Join me Mysto! I can teach you how to be powerful!" Darkon says. Mysto looks at Darkon through his visor. "*cough* Never! Grrgh I train to make myself powerful for one reason and for one reason only! To protect every living thing In the Multiverse! I will never be like you!" Darkon slowly shakes his head "hmph such an idiot" Darkon throws Mysto to the side. (right) Mysto tumbles then lands on his back and gets up, slowly. Darkon chuckles "Still got some fight in you huh?" Mysto glares at Darkon through his visor "you won't be able….to break my u-unbreakable armor!" Darkon charges towards Mysto and before Mysto can even twitch Darkon punches Mysto on the left side of his chest shattering the left side of his chest plate then Darkon punches Mysto in the face destroying his whole helmet, and hitting his left eye making it swell up, Mysto goes in a spiral and falls to the ground, Mysto looks at his chest and puts his hand on his face, he is in shock. "B-but how!? This armor is supposed to be the most unbreakable armor…ever!" Darkon looks down at Mysto "Since my power is greater than yours I'm able to break anything no matter how tough it is!" "This can't be true!" Mysto exclaims "Oh its true alright!" Darkon says. Mysto stands up and tries to punch Darkon with his right arm but Darkon just moves to the side. Darkon puts his right hand on Mysto's chest and releases a shockwave sending Mysto flying. Mysto lands on his stomach and then the armor disappears and turns back into a gem but part of it is shattered Mysto looks at the gem and sees that its rebuilding itself Mysto (now back to Numi) grabs the gem with his left hand then gets on his knees. Darkon grins "Heh oh no you don't!" suddenly Darkon teleports to the (left) side of Mysto. Darkon pulls back his leg which is surrounded by black energy in the form of electricity Mysto sees this and brings up his left arm and forms a blue shield. Darkon swings his leg towards Mysto, breaks Mysto's shield and hits his upper arm snapping it like a twig. Mysto Shouts in pain and sees the gem slip out of his (left) hand. Mysto lays on his right side holding his arm. Mysto looks up and sees Darkon near the gem Darkon looks at Mysto with a sinister smile "You won't be able to fight without your powers" Darkon lifts up his (left) foot and stomps on the gem crushing it. Mysto/Numi is horrified "NOOOOO!" "HA HA HA HA HA I have to admit, you were fun but you never stood a chance. Not even your friends!" Darkon says as he points at the knocked out allies. Mysto/Numi looks at where Darkon is pointing. Numi's eyes widen. "No…no! you bastard!" Numi Stands up, pulls his right arm back and tries to punch Darkon but Darkon moves aside and whacks Numi on the back of the neck knocking him to the ground. Darkon looks at Numi "Killing you would be too easy so I'm going to watch you suffer by having my copies torture you then your precious friends!" Darkon moves farther away from Numi "I'll watch the fun from here. MAKE HIM SCREAM!" All the copies walk towards Numi. Numi is on his knees and thoughts run through his head "No….! this can't be happening! I gave Asriel a promise to bring him home!" Numi exclaims as he punches the ground with his right fist. Tears start to fall down Numi's face. Numi closes his eyes tight, clenches his (right) fist and grits his teeth "This…cant….happen! Everyone…I'm very sorry…!" Numi exclaims. Numi can feel his heart pounding faster and faster as the copies are closing in. Numi is now surrounded they bring out there hands at Numi to get ready to blast him but suddenly the pieces of the gem start to glow, Numi opens his eyes that are now glowing with blue energy then Numi throws his head back and begins to shout with sadness and rage, a cyclone surrounds Numi and blows the copies back. Darkon's smile disappears and begins to have a feared look on his face. The pieces of the gem start to hover, then they shoot towards the cyclone like bullets from a gun. The pieces of the gem enter the cyclone, Numi's shouting slowly stops, the cyclone disappears a figure is standing in the middle of the disappearing cyclone. Its Numi now back into Mysto. He looks at his (left) arm and finds out that he is able to move his arm again, he looks at himself and also finds out that his armor is back but the armor looks different, he feels his helmet and finds out the shape is different. The helmet looks like a dragon head with a faceplate in its mouth, on his forearms are light blue energy gauntlets. On his legs are glowing blue shin guards. On his chest plate is a glowing light blue gem emblem. Suddenly the Knocked out Allies start to glow with blue energy and begin to hover and their wounds start to disappear, everyone starts to become conscious and begins to slowly descend on their feet. "Wh-what happened!? How am I healed?" Asriel says. Undyne looks at Asriel "how are WE healed!?" "That's a good question" Sonic says. Then they notice Mysto. Everyone is astonished. "N-Numi…!?" Asriel says. "Kill him now!" Darkon says to the copies. A black copy runs towards Mysto from the left and a white copy runs towards Mysto from the right. They leap towards Mysto from both sides, they bring out their fists to get ready to attack. Suddenly a flash surrounds Mysto and the copies. As the flash dims Mysto is holding both the copies fists. He slams both the copies together then throws them into the ground. Mysto ascends into the air, brings out his right arm towards the copies then blasts them with a big energy blast destroying them both. Everyone including Darkon is shocked. "Aw come on! He fricken blasted them without any problem! Which is cool but still!" Undyne exclaims. "Wow…when did he get that strong!?" Sonic says. Darkon can feel his fear growing stronger "All of you! Kill him!" Darkon shouts. The remaining 6 copies attack Mysto at once. But every time they try to hit him they just keep missing him. "Wow he's fast…Really fast!" Amy says. "But how is this possible!?" Shadow says. Sonic's eyes widen "His speed increased higher than before. God knows how much!" Mysto grabs one of the copies' arm (a black one) from the left side and slams it into 2 other black ones then uses his other hand to summon an energy orb. Mysto hits one of the copies with the orb then it instantly increases in size, engulfing the 3 black ones and destroying them. There are now 3 white ones remaining. Mysto descends to the ground the 3 white copies do to. Mysto looks directly at them then uses his intense speed to get near them in the blink of an eye he shoots two energy blasts from his 2 hands at the copies destroying both of them. Now there's 1 copy left. The copy runs towards Mysto and tries to punch him but Mysto just catches its fist with his left hand then without warning a big energy blast shoots out of Mysto's hand destroying the last copy. Everyone's eyes all widen. "Wh-whoa that's…just nuts!" Papyrus says. Sans looks at Papyrus "Yeah bro I agree." "But how!? How did he destroy my copies so easily!?" Mysto looks at Darkon and then Darkon can suddenly feel the rage Burning inside Mysto.

 **Chapter-5 The Demi-god**

Mysto has defeated all the doppelgangers. Now Darkon is the only enemy left. Mysto glares at the scared Darkon "What's the matter Darkon? Scared!?" Darkon's eyes widen "scared!? I am not scared I am more superior than you!" Then Darkon throws an energy ball from his right hand to try to hit Mysto but Mysto just back hands the energy ball Darkon's fear grows larger. The allies run towards Mysto. "Numi lets work together to take this guy out" Asriel says. "No…" Mysto says. Undyne looks at Mysto with an annoyed expression "Why!? It will end faster if you let us help you!" "I'm sorry. The answer is still no." Mysto says. "I'm done taking orders! Whether you like it or not we are going to deal with him!" Shadow exclaims. Mysto looks back at everyone. "Look! I don't want to fail to save you again! I'm not going to risk your lives! This is my fight!" Everyone is speechless. Then…"Ok since this is your fight then I wish you good luck" Sonic says with a thumbs up. "Be very careful Mysto" Amy says. Knuckles grins "Smash him for us ok?" Asriel smiles at Mysto "We all believe in you Mysto!" Mysto looks at shadow and he sees Shadow grinning. Papyrus fist bumps the air "You can do it!" "Give him what he deserves kid" Sans says. Undyne chuckles "Heh I like your bravery punk, beat him down!" Mysto Grins behind his face plate "Thanks guys." Mysto turns back around looking at Darkon then starts walking towards him with a stomp and with every stomp the multiverse itself shook. "Darkon! I will take you down! For the helpless beings you destroyed! because I am their strength, I am there will, I am their freedom, I AM MYSTO! THE DEMI-GOD!" Then in the blink of an eye Mysto is right in front of Darkon With his fist on his stomach. The impact from the punch causes Darkon to be shot upwards into the air, Mysto then teleports to Darkon (in the air) and gives him a sideways kick causing Darkon to shoot horizontally to the right Then Mysto teleports to the right and kicks Darkon upwards into the air then suddenly Mysto teleports to the top of Darkon and sledgehammers Darkon on the back making Darkon shoot downwards. Darkon hits the ground so hard on his stomach, the ground cracks. Darkon tries to get up but then (Mysto teleports) Mysto's hand shoves Darkon's face into the ground. Mysto starts running still holding Darkon's face into the ground, the ground starts breaking some more, "Hurts doesn't it!?" Mysto exclaims. He stops running, grabs Darkon by the hair, lifts him up and throws him horizontally to the left, Mysto hovers then teleports to Darkon and gives him a maximum flurry of punches to the gut. "GAAAGH! G-GET OFF!" Darkon exclaims as he spreads his arms out to make a shockwave making Mysto stagger a little. Darkon tries to give Mysto a flurry of Punches but Mysto just blocks every blow with only one hand. Darkon notices the enraged blue glowy eyed glare through Mysto's visor Darkon feels the fear going through his body once again. "I-I HAD ENOUGH YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY HAND ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE WITH ALL MY POWER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Everyone's eyes widen "You're gonna what!?" Mysto exclaims. Darkon ascends higher into the air, raises his arms up then an energy ball forms over his hands then grows into a meteor sized energy ball. "Oh no oh no oh no! we're doomed!" Papyrus says. Amy starts shaking and drops her hammer, Shadow grits his teeth, Asriel clenches his fists. Mysto feels his left arm shaking "Crap! This form won't last for long….I'll have to make it count!" Darkon throws the meteor orb at Mysto. Mysto flies towards the orb, puts his hands on it and tries to push it. Everyone gets worried "Numi don't do it!" Asriel exclaims. "It will demolish you! It's too risky!" Sonic says next. Mysto is struggling with the orb "No…! I-I can do this!" Mysto struggles to push the overwhelming energy orb, he can feel his power fading Mysto then thinks of a plan "I-I'll have to use the rest of my power to fire this back at him…! It m-may be risky but I have n-no other….choice!" Mysto's hands start to glow with blue energy, flowing over his hands "ULTRA….BLUE….GEM….BLAST!" A massive energy blast shoots out of Mysto's hands pushing the orb. Darkon is shocked "Wha-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he exclaims as his orb and Mysto's blast hits him. After the orb hit Darkon, it explodes, the shockwave from the explosion knocks Mysto out of the air "AAHH!" Mysto exclaims, He starts to fall to the ground like a meteor falling from space. Mysto hits the ground so hard the ground shatters. "Ow…" Mysto says. His armor starts to Disappear And forms back into a gem on his left palm. Mysto/Numi (Now laying on the shattered ground) tries to move the fingers on his left hand but then realizes that his arm is paralyzed once again "Oh come on…" Numi says as he grabs the gem with his right hand and puts it in his right pocket. The allies start running towards him "Numi are you ok!?" Asriel says. Numi looks at Asriel with a tired smile "Sore…but I'm good." Sonic walks up to Numi "Here" He brings out his hand to help Numi off the ground. Numi uses his right hand to grab Sonic's hand, Sonic pulls Numi up off the ground "Wow Awesome you did it!" Papyrus exclaims. Undyne smiles "Yeah you were great." Numi looks up and has a troubled look on his face "Wait…we aren't done yet guys" Everyone else looks up and they see Darkon falling from the sky and hitting the ground. Darkon gets up from the ground and everyone notices that he is not in his dragon form, he's back to his previous form and instead of having a superior smile he now has an enraged look in his face. Numi clenches his right fist "the fight hasn't ended…"

 **Chapter-6 The Final Strike**

Numi has lost half his power and is tired from the battle with Darkon but the fight still isn't done. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Darkon exclaims. He tries to walk but cant. He then realizes that his body is sore from using too much energy "COME ON MOVE!" Numi looks at his friends with a troubled face "I have an idea but it has an 80% chance of working." The allies look at Numi with worried faces but shadow has a puzzled look on his face. "what are you planning on doing Numi!?" Asriel says worryingly. Numi's eyes face the ground. "There's one more attack up my sleeve but it could possibly deplete the rest of my strength…" everyone's eyes widen. Numi continues "My gem is recharging but Darkon has a secondary energy source which makes his power charge faster… Darkon is unable to walk right now but that will change any minute now." "well crap!" Undyne exclaims. Knuckles looks at Numi "So Darkon's power has been cut in half so why don't we stall him while you charge up your attack." "I'm not going to risk failing you guys again!" Numi says. Shadow crosses his arms "since he's weak we will be able to take him!" Shadow exclaims. Numi clenches his fist "But…I…" he turns around and sees that Darkon is beginning to move. Then he looks back at his friends "*sigh* Ok… but be careful everyone…" Amy grabs her hammer tight "We will, don't worry. We will stall him while you do your final strike." As Darkon's energy recharges he starts to regain some of his strength. "Ok guys. Try to make him use up some of his stamina. That will make the recharging process slower." Numi says. Sans looks at the friends "alright let's get this done." "Alright guys let's go!" Undyne says. Then everyone but Numi walks towards Darkon. Numi gets his gem out of his right pocket; The gem begins to hover over his hand. "Come on come on…!" Numi says wanting the gem to recharge faster. Meanwhile Darkon notices the friends in front of him "Y-you are fools to come and….fight me…!" "It's now or never creep! fight us!" Sans says. Darkon snarls "YOU REALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH HUH!?" Darkon shoots a barrage of energy orbs at the friends. Asriel instantly reverts back to his god form and uses his energy to create a shield around the friends. "phew glad I have this new ability." Darkon exhausted from the barrage falls to his knees Knuckles and Undyne run out of the shield "Dibs!" they said. They attack Darkon from both sides Knuckles punches Darkon from the right side and Undyne is attacking from the left using the back of her spear. Darkon tries to block all the attacks but is hit by some of the blows. While in the air Amy Raises her hammer getting ready to hit Darkon. Darkon looks up, sees Amy and jumps back with his remaining strength. As Darkon recovers He sees Sans with a gaster blaster over his head and Papyrus holding an orange magic bone. Papyrus throws the bone and at the same time Sans shoots his gaster blaster. Dodging the attacks Darkon leaps to the right. Then sees Sonic and Shadow do a spin dash right towards him Darkon tries to jump but instead he falls to the right causing Sonic and Shadow to just barely miss him. He brings out his hand to shoot a blast at the 2 hedgehogs but then stops "I can't waste my energy or I'm done for!" Meanwhile Numi's gem starts to form an energy dome (as clear as glass) around it. Numi looks at the allies. "Get out of the way! It's done!" The allies all jump away from Darkon. "This must be his final attack! I have no choice I have to use my remaining energy to end him!" Darkon says. He brings his right hand back and forms a flashing black and white energy orb. Darkon starts running towards Numi, and Numi runs towards Darkon with his orb. As soon as Darkon and Numi get close to each other, they both bring their orbs forward. "Blue Dragon Orb!" Numi shouts. "DIE!" Darkon exclaims. Their energy orbs clash causing a shockwave to fill the area. Both Numi and Darkon struggle with their will to keep going, but suddenly Numi's orb begins to crack. "What the Frick!?" Numi exclaims. He continues "he must have somehow regained even more strength than I did, and I'm still weak!" Darkon's evil grin returns "I WIN! JUST ACCEPT DEFEAT! NO ONE CAN MATCH UP TO MY SUPERIORITY!" everyone begins to panic. "Numi's losing! We need to do something!" Asriel says. He tries to think of a plan. "I got it maybe we can share our energy and willpower with him to give him a power boost! At least to give him enough strength to beat the bad guy." He turns to the other friends "Everyone, share power with Numi to give him the final push!" "How?" Papyrus says. Asriel continues "Stretch out your arms, concentrate your energy and bring it out towards Numi. Your energy is as strong as your will power." Everyone but Shadow reaches out their arms and concentrates their energy towards Numi. Feeling a surge of power running through his body Numi is wondering about what he's feeling "What's this feeling in my body? It's like…A sudden burst of strength building up inside me." Then he realizes what's happening "Everyone is lending me power…but it's still not enough…" He sees his orb crack more "I…need more power!" Undyne turns to shadow. "Come on Shadow Share some power!" Shadow glares at Undyne "Why should I? It's not his power." Sans gets frustrated "Now! He's not close to winning yet, he needs some more power to take him out!" Sonic looks at Shadow annoyed "Are you willing to have more lives be taken by this monster!? Give him more power!" Shadow clenches his fists "Grrgh! Fine! But this is the only time alright!?" Shadow finally reaches out his hand to bring out energy. Numi feels his strength rise even more. But Darkon just scoffs "Do you really think a power boost will save you!?" then the cracks on Numi's orb disappear. "WHAT!?" Darkon exclaims. Numi glares at Darkon then his eyes turn blue "you are too cocky." Darkon gets scared "WHAT ARE YOU!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Numi looks at Darkon straight in the eyes. "I'm going to tell you the truth this time. My name is Mitchell, I am a super human from dimension 3 and I won't stop until the multiverse is at peace and safe from powerful evil!" Darkon's orb breaks completely then he sees Mitchell's orb approach him "NOOOOOO!" There's a flash of light so bright it blinds everyone. As the light dims Everyone can see Mitchell with his working hand in a fist. (like he's holding something) At the same time they see Darkon fall on his knees and fall onto the ground. Suddenly Darkon's energy disappears and his black and white skin turns to a normal human color and his hair turns blonde. Mitchell turns to his allies with a tired smile, he lifts up his right arm and the allies see a second gem that's black and white. Mitchell's legs start to quake then falls to his knees panting. He then turns his head towards Darkon, he notices him trying to get up and everyone starts to be alert "St-Stand down guys…its fine…" Mitchell slowly stands up and limps toward human Darkon. The now human Darkon gets up slowly off the ground, he turns around and sees Mitchell approach him "Don't hurt me please!" he cries "whoa whoa hey dude I won't hurt you." Mitchell says. He shows the black and white gem at Darkon "I freed you." Human Darkon is surprised "what!? H-how!?" Mitchell explains "I used my dragon orb attack to yank the evil gem out of you getting rid of the every ounce of evil from your body." Human Darkon frowns "I don't know how you could save me after what happened…" "Hey you had no control of what happened, it wasn't your fault and also when I was healing my friends I revived everyone the evil side had destroyed as well and they have no memory of what happened. So it's like It never happened." Mitchell says. Everyone including Darkon is surprised. "By the way what's your real name?" Mitchell asks Darkon. "Darin" He replies. Mitchell smiles "Alright Darin you don't have to worry anymore, you can have your life back." Darin has tears falling from his face "Th-Thank you!" "You're welcome dude, Hey do you remember how it all started?" Darin wipes his eyes "I honestly Don't remember. All I remember is that I was with a friend, She told me to meet her at the side of a workshop. she said she would meet me there after she finished with a project she was working on. As I was waiting for her at the workshop I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back which caused me to black out. When I woke up I was not in control of my body and that's when this nightmare began. I had to witness all that for months…" Mitchell puts his hand on Darin's Shoulder " It's over, that's all that matters." Mitchell turns to the side and raises his hand forward to open a portal. "This is the portal to your home dimension. Take care of yourself Darin" Darin smiles "seriously I can't thank you enough. I can't wait to see my family." Darin walks towards the portal and before he walks through it he looks at Mitchell one last time and waves goodbye then walks into the portal. Mitchell watches as the portal closes then walks to his friends. Undyne has an annoyed look on her face "So what do we really call you!? First it was Numi then it was Mysto and now its Mitchell!? What is your REAL name!?" Mitchell rubs the back of his head "Its Mitchell. That's my real name. I promise" "So why did you make up different names in the first place" Sans asks. "I did that because it was the only way to protect my identity and the ones closest to me" Mitchell replies. Sonic smirks "Oh that makes sense" Mitchell continues "I'm sorry for not telling you before." "Its fine we understand" Asriel says. Everyone else nods in agreement. Shadow takes a second then nods a little. Mitchell looks at his blue gem and smiles "Alright I have enough energy to get everyone home. But first lets banish this Dark gem. By teleporting it to a none existent realm." Mitchell uses his powers to teleport the dark gem away. "Alright lets pick up Tails and take everyone home." Asriel looks at Mitchell's left arm "Your arm is still paralyzed" "Yeah but my gem will heal my arm, it will take about 24 hours to heal. But that's alright. Let's go." Mitchell replies. Mitchell turns to the side and opens another portal, everyone walks through the portal that leads back to Mitchell's world. Mitchell knocks on his front door, his mom answers, then embraces him "Are you ok!? Have you defeated the threat?" She asks. "More like saved him. Is Tails still here?" Mitchell says. "Yes he is. Tails!" She hollers. Tails walks to the door. "Hey guys! Did you win?" He asks. "Yep." Sonic says. "We will tell you about it when we get home." Knuckles says. Mitchell Opens Two more portals. One from The Undertale Dimension (UT Dimension) And one from the Sega Dimension. "Ready to go home?" he says. Tails turns to Mitchell's mother "Bye guys!" "Bye!" The mother replies. Sonic and his friends walk into the portal to their home world. Amy and Sonic look back at Mitchell. "Thank you for helping us Mitchell." Amy says. Sonic gives Mitchell a thumbs up "Yeah thanks!" "You're welcome guys. And thank you for helping me take care of the threat." Sonic smiles. "No problem." Sonic and Amy turn back and walk through the portal. Shadow stops for a moment then smirks "You did good kid." "Hey uh… thanks for helping us" Mitchell says. Shadow turns away and walks off "Don't mention it." He says. Then the portal closes. Mitchell looks at the friends from the UT world "Now let take you guys home next." Asriel looks concerned "My parents think I'm still gone. How do I explain things to them?" "That's where I come in I will help you with the explanation. You Know return the favor." Mitchell says. Asriel smiles "Thank you Nu-uh I mean Mitchell!" Mitchell Chuckles. "heh Alright guys let's get you home." They all walk through the portal and arrive in their home village. "*Yawn* We are all going to need a nap" Sans says. Papyrus looks at Sans "for once I agree with you brother. Goodbye friends!" Papyrus says as both him and Sans walk home. Mitchell waves at them. "Have a good one guys! Thanks for the help!" Undyne laughs a little "Fu hu hu! I got to admit that was kinda fun. But I'm also worn out. So I'll see you punks later!" Undyne says as she walks home with a smile "Alright bye! Thanks for helping!" Mitchell says. Asriel turns to Mitchell. "Do you know where my mom is?" Mitchell grabs his gem from his right pocket "Hang on" he says. He concentrates Then the gem tells him Asriel's mom's whereabouts. "Over there." Mitchell says. They walk towards a nearby house. Mitchell walks up and knocks on the door. A young girl answers the door. "Is this Toriel's house?" Mitchell asks. "Yes she is." Says the girl. She then notices Asriel behind Mitchell "Asriel!?" Asriel smiles "Hi Frisk I missed you." Frisk runs to Asriel then they both hug each other. "But how is this possible?" Frisk says. "It's a long story." Asriel replies. Frisk runs back into the house. "I need to get Mom!" Frisk comes back outside and a few seconds later a monster resembling Asriel but with small horns (Toriel) walks outside next "What is it my Child?" Then she notices Asriel "A-Asriel!? Is that really you!?" "Hi mom I missed you so much." Asriel says. Tears start Running down her face, They then embraces Asriel and Frisk joins in on the embrace. "I thought I lost you…" Toriel says. Mitchell smiles. Asriel looks at Mitchell and says to his family "This is Mitchell he found me and brought me home." Toriel looks at Mitchell. "Thank you so much for bringing my son home. I don't really care how you found him I'm just glad to have my son back" "You're welcome miss" Mitchell says. "Why don't you come in for some butterscotch pie for a token of thanks." Toriel says. "I would love to but I have to go. Maybe I can come back and visit." Mitchell replies. Toriel smiles at Mitchell "You are welcome anytime. Come on children lets go in and celebrate." Asriel turns to his mother "I'll be right in, give me one second." "Alright my child. I'll prepare celebratory snacks." Toriel replies. Both Frisk and Toriel walk back in the house. Asriel turns to Mitchell "I have a question." Mitchell kneels down "Sure buddy what's up?" Asriel thinks for a second. "Well…um…C-can you teach me how to gain more control over my powers? Like mentor and student?" Mitchell's eyes widen "Mentor and student?" Then he looks down. "How could you want me as a Mentor after I almost broke a promise of bringing you home." Asriel looks confused. "what are you talking about you brought me home. Because of you I have my life back. You taught me to never give up and conquer my fears. I want to use my abilities to protect those close to me." Mitchell smiles and says "I always knew you were strong. I believed in you since the beginning. I would be honored to be your mentor and I will not let you down." Then Asriel hugs Mitchell. Mitchell then says to Asriel "I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready to begin your first day of training." Asriel gives a thumbs up and says "I will be ready." Asriel turns and walks into his house. Mitchell walks into the portal towards home, he looks over his shoulder and waves goodbye to Asriel. He steps through and the portal closes behind him. Exhausted and proud Mitchell thinks "I need to sit down." He walks to his house and shuts the door.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
